Radio frequency (RF) circuits may transmit various electrical signals to various circuit components at very high frequencies. As such, RF circuits may be designed to provide low loss transmission lines for the electrical signals, while being able to provide suitable interconnection between signal traces and various circuit components, such as microprocessors.